


La inmortalidad espera

by Lady_York



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_York/pseuds/Lady_York
Summary: En un tiempo donde las personas son facilmente engañadas por charlatanes ilusionistas, David Copperfield se encuentra con Kaecilius quien busca personas a través del tiempo para que se unan a su culto a Dormamu ofreciendoles la vida eterna.
Relationships: David Copperfield/Kaecilius, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	La inmortalidad espera

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot surgio a petición de una muy querida amiga mía, era una pareja extraña pero de alguna manera funcionó, permitiendome expandirme en el Hannigramverse.

_ New Hampshire 18** _

_ Indescifrables son los designios del destino, fútiles nuestras esperanzas de formar un camino favorable que sea posible seguir, sin perdernos en los cuantiosos recovecos que tiene el infinito laberinto que es la vida. Vemos la existencia como un camino, un terreno trazado frente a nosotros y dejamos en ocasiones de lado los esplendores de la mente por aquellos despampanantes y cegadores oropeles de la vida terrenal. Pero es justo en ese mundo más allá de lo concebido donde se guardan los más exquisitos secretos del universo.  _

_ Existen, ahora lo sé, mundos diferentes, los cuales coexisten en un tiempo, mas no en un espacio y es un don único para algunos atravesar estos mundos extraños y maravillosos. Tal vez, seas un creyente de la ciencia y tomes por locura lo que te cuento, sin embargo, debo explicar detalladamente cómo es que yo, un joven mundano ha llegado a tales conclusiones.  _

_ Es bien sabido ahora en nuestra sociedad que existen personas capaces de ver y escuchar a los muertos, traerlos desde el más allá o bien facilitar en otros sus prodigios como el mesmerismo. Es así como existen personas terrenales y personas mística, aunque en numerosas ocasiones éstos últimos son vergonzosos charlatanes, damas o caballeros que son más cercanos a actores bien entrenados que a mesmeristas o pitonisas reales.  _

_ Fue hace algunos meses, que en busca de experiencias “extraterrenales”, a fuerza de poner en evidencia a ciertos charlatanes, que cual parásito se habían adherido a muchos allegados míos en la ciudad—por supuesto siempre me he mostrado escéptico en muchas circunstancias— aun cuando tras la muerte de mi amada Dora me vi perdido incontables veces ansiando poder volver a verla o escucharla a través del misticismo, sin embargo cada vez era más doloso para mi ser engañado con estos indecorosos personajes, cuyo negocio es el engaño.  _

_ Siendo así, que después de resignarme a que la muerte no puede ser revertida y que tal vez no existía un lugar más allá de la vida que conocemos, el escepticismo regresó a mi como un bálsamo sanador de lo que en un futuro habría terminado en locura provocada por el fanatismo al misticismo.  _

_ Requerido por una muy querida amiga mía, la Señorita Pemberton, acudí a su casa solariega en Londres para conocer a un hombre quien según ella poseía el don más extraordinario del que pudiera oírse jamás, su nombre era Kaecilius.  _

_ Escuché a Miss Pemberton hablar de este hombre y su inigualable poder sobre las personas, de una manera tan devota que yo mismo me sentí atrapado por aquel caballero sin conocerlo. Así que el día en cuestión nos reunimos unos cuantos amigos para una velada que prometía estar cargada de misterios. Cuando nos hubimos conglomerado en el salón principal alrededor del fuego como en una velada cualquiera. Eran las ocho de la noche si mi memoria no divaga cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, ante la creciente excitación en la que los asistentes se encontraban el eco de los pasos era tan sonoro como el retumbo de un tambor.  _

_ Con los ojos fijos en la entrada vimos aparecer con paso firme y decidido a un hombre, la capa escarlata que portaba le cubría de la cabeza a los pies, súbitamente se detuvo un paso después del umbral, las manos escondidas entre las mangas como un monje y la cabeza baja sin mostrar su rostro llenaron a los asistentes de incertidumbre, luego lentamente descubrió sus manos, sus movimientos eran suaves, coordinados, como los de un artista, un bailarín a punto de interpretar una danza exótica. Con esa misma parsimonia levantó los brazos y descubrió al fin su rostro, damas y caballeros por igual contuvieron la respiración al contemplar su faz.  _

_ Sus facciones fueron medianamente iluminadas por la luz amarilla de las velas a nuestro alrededor y con ello las sombras iridiscentes alrededor de sus ojos, eran una marca extraña e inverosímil de colores purpúreos, los marcos perfectos para una mirada ultraterrena que llegaba a las profundidades de la mente humana. No pude ocultar mi turbación pese a que me resistía por completo a que mi espíritu flaqueara ante la sorpresa, sin embargo, la fuerza que poseía aquel hombre iba más allá del magnetismo animal con el que solemos referirnos al mesmerismo. _

_ Pasó sus ojos por cada uno de nosotros y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude sentir que una fuerza invisible se apoderaba de mi cuerpo en ese instante, provocándome un jadeo involuntario, sus ojos continuaron sobre mí, no sabría decir cuánto pues el tiempo parecía alargarse de tal manera bajo su influjo místico, que bien pudieron ser horas cuando sólo eran segundos.  _

_ —Kaecilius— proclamó mis Pemberton extasiada por la presencia del hombre rompiendo con sus pasos hacia él la momentánea parálisis que se había apoderado de los pocos asistentes. Pero Kaecilius no la miró, en cambio se quitó la capa y se la entregó aun escudriñando en mi mente.  _

_ La vestimenta era tan extravagante como el hombre, las telas ocres y amarillas se ceñían a su cuerpo espléndidamente proporcionado, y él las portaba como un soberano procedente de un país exótico y lejano. Y como tal, tomó asiento en una silla reservada para él por nuestra anfitriona, colocándolo como el centro de la atención en nuestro círculo.  _

_ —Todo inicio tiene un final, la muerte es el final natural para la vida y aun así guardamos la esperanza de reencontrarnos en una vida después de la muerte con aquellos a quienes una vez amamos— dijo Kaecilius, su voz era hipnótica y severa, tenía el vibrato de un león que sacudía nuestros huesos— pero la vida después de la muerte no existe, es una contradicción. Lo que voy a mostrarles no es el más allá, es el poder donde todo inicia la puerta a diferentes mundos donde la muerte no es natural ni necesaria.  _

_ Se levantó de su asiento con teatralidad, extendiendo las manos en una invitación a los demás, Miss Pemberton lo siguió de inmediato mientras él movía sus manos como si dibujara con ellas, nos reunimos en un círculo cerrado cada uno cerca del otro, algunos cerraron los ojos, pero Kaecilius los detuvo, dijo que era necesario tener los ojos abiertos a lo que veríamos. A sus manos siguieron palabras extrañas, como un rezo lento y armoniosos, Miss Pemberton nos hizo tomarnos de las manos y ante mi incredulidad, el lugar comenzó a moverse y cambiar, era como un gran calidoscopio donde cada parte del salón era un cristal colorido que se movía. Miré hacia mis pies atónito, aquello era imposible y sin embargo estaba sucediendo, ninguno de nosotros había bebido o comido nada que provocara tales alucinaciones.  _

_ Solté mis manos de las personas a mis costados pues sentí que se habían quedado estáticos convertidos en cristales y así fue, una pared de cristal nos separaba, era como estar dentro de aquellas atracciones de espejos en las ferias. No comprendía los artilugios, era posible tal vez que todo se debiera a un juego de espejos así que intenté tocar las paredes de cristal y mis manos las atravesaron.  _

_ Al frente mío detrás de cristales estaba Kaecilius sus facciones agradables parecían menos severas en ese instante, como si encontrara confort en el poder de mantenernos en ese estado de hipnosis al que ni siquiera habíamos accedido. Él atravesó la pared que nos dividía y sólo estábamos ambos conscientes de lo que sucedía, ni siquiera Miss Pemberton podía percatarse, todo se había detenido a mi alrededor. Excepto Kaecilius.  _

_ —¿Qué truco a utilizado? ¿Estaban todos de acuerdo para engañarme?— pregunté escondiendo fallidamente mi turbación, aunque sabía que había fallado pues pude ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.  _

_ —Aún lo consideras un truco. Al igual que yo perdiste un ser amado, te has perdido al buscarla en un lugar donde no está.  _

_ Sus palabras calaron en lo profundo de mi alma, ¿qué sabía aquel hombre de mi infortunio?, ¿cómo es que aquellas palabras dichas por cualquier otra persona habrían sonado menos sinceras?  _

_ —Es sólo un truco— balbuceé con hostilidad intentando que su poder animal no me absorbiera y me debilitara completamente. Se acercó con las manos en la espalda y yo di un paso hacia atrás pero no lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de su imponente presencia.  _

_ —Puedo ver tu alma David Copperfield, y me veo a mi mismo en ti, no hay fe, pero quieres creer, nadie en esta habitación vale la pena para mí, excepto tú. Tus ojos esconden dolor y muerte, yo puedo mostrarte más mundos de los que podrías imaginar. Sólo tienes que seguirme— dijo y sus ojos parecían chispeantes, los colores en sus ojos se intensificaron cambiando como la luz en una gema tornasol.  _

_ —¿Seguirte a donde?— cuestioné.  _

_ Kaecilius no respondió, movió las manos y el espacio entre nosotros se acortó, caminó con gracia y se trasladó con ligereza a mi lado. Mis ojos no se apartaron de sus prodigiosas manos cuando con una señal comenzó a trazar un círculo de luz frente a nosotros, lo suficientemente grande para atravesar. Él me miró de soslayo, se acercó al chispeante círculo y extendió su mano hacia mi.  _

_ —Quiero mostrarte— pidió y más que una petición fue una orden para mi cuerpo, pues sin yo contemplar opciones tomé su mano asiéndome a ella como si fuese un salvavidas. Con nuestras manos sujetas atravesamos hacia un lugar gélido y rocoso, el frío me hizo apegarme a él y entonces su brazo cubrió mis hombros.  _

_ —¿Dónde estamos? _

_ —En las montañas del Himalaya— sonrió tenuemente y luego otro círculo apareció ante nosotros permitiéndonos cruzar a una ciudad de las indias, cuyos aromas pude reconocer.  _

_ Era un mercado, logré observar a las personas moverse, escuchar las palabras desconocidas e incluso tocar las sedas que colgaban en un puesto, todo bajo la supervisión de Kaecilius.  _

_ —Es real, no puede ser un sueño o una alucinación.  _

_ —Por aquí— indicó de nuevo llevándonos al interior de una gran iglesia— no puedo traerte de regreso a aquellos que perdiste, pero puedo entregarte poder y vida eterna, sin dolor, sin angustia, sólo debes creer en mí.  _

_ —¿De qué sirve la vida eterna cuando no tenemos a quien amar? _

_ —Pero lo tendrás. No puedo permitir que tu potencial se desperdicie. Sólo únete a mí— sus palabras cargadas de magia hicieron que las paredes y se movieran de tal manera que creaban un mosaico de colores.  _

_ —Quiero hacerlo— susurré.  _

_ —Sigue mis palabras— musitó y colocó mis manos en una extraña posición y me mostró la forma en la que debía moverlas, lentamente él recitaba en un lenguaje desconocido para mí. El espacio volvió a reconstruirse y un calor avasallador me invadió de pies a cabeza, mis brazos se tensaron mientras mis manos se unían. “Dormamu” “Dormamu” le escuché repetir, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó en mi frente un suave beso, al principio fresco, pero luego era como un hierro caliente que me quemaba la piel y ardía. Kaecilius no se retiró levantó mi rostro para verme directamente a los ojos, tan cerca que respirábamos el mismo aliento. Entonces sentí que estábamos suspendidos en medio de un espacio donde el silencio reinaba y luego no vi nada más.  _

_ Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cama, se me informó que llegué a casa sin que nadie lo supiera y que habían pasado dos noches desde que Kaecilius y yo nos habíamos encontrado en casa de Miss Pemberton, y que ella como sus invitados no recordaban nada de lo que había sucedido, atribuyendo mi desmayo a los extraordinarios poderes del hombre, era posible que de entre todos los asistentes fuera yo el más fácil de sugestionar, lo di por hecho, dado que al levantarme en busca de la quemadura en mi frente como la que portaba Kaecilius frente al espejo no hallé huella alguna.  _

_ No obstante, no me queda duda de que lo visto en compañía de Kaecilius era real, una vez perdí la fe, ahora que la he encontrado—o tal vez la fe me ha encontrado a mi— en forma de un poderoso maestro o hechicero, la seguiré hasta el final de los días y los mundos.  _

_ Debo dejar aquí mis reflexiones, pues justo ahora escribiendo en mi pequeña oficina, puedo escuchar el sonido de aquellas chispas que abren una puerta a lo desconocido y los pasos de Kaecilius acercándose es la señal de que es hora de marcharme, la inmortalidad espera y es posible que con ella…  _

*

David se detiene y coloca la pluma de nuevo en el tintero, mordiendo su labio inferior como si deseara comprobar que no está soñando cuando una aterciopelada voz lo llama por su nombre. El joven se levanta de su asiento y se gira para mirar al poderoso hombre que está parado en la puerta de su estudio, sonríe y su rostro parece iluminarse. Kaecilius camina hacia él y extiende sus brazos, con cada paso David puede ver como una estela de colores púrpuras y azules se extiende a través del lugar hasta envolverlo todo, las estrellas brillan alrededor de ellos, como esos colores que enmarcan los enigmáticos ojos de Kaecilius. 

El mayor se acerca hasta estar frente a David, envuelve su aniñado rostro entre sus manos y sus labios se colocan de nuevo sobre la frente del aristócrata descubriendo con ello la marca que lo muestra como su seguidor, sus labios cálidos acarician la recta de aquella perfecta nariz, el muchacho ha cerrado los ojos, aletargado por la sublime sensación de su contacto, es un calor que lo incendia desde los pies a la cabeza pero no es sofocante, sólo embriagante, suspira apenas reconociblemente y Kaecilius lleva sus labios sobre los de David, es un beso casto y no obstante apenas los labios se tocan parecen haber sido imantados pues no quieren separarse, el joven cierra sus brazos sobre la firme cintura del hombre y se ancla a ella mientras el beso sigue y sus ojos permanecen cerrados. 

Luego de un instante descansan nariz con nariz, respirando el aroma del otro, Kaecilius abre los ojos y se maravilla de encontrar una especie de antifaz colorido sobre los párpados de David, y cuando el muchacho abre los ojos el maestro puede ver el poder de Dormamu en él, David es glorioso, sin duda ambos cambiarán el curso del mundo conocido. 

—Es hora— dice Kaecilius colocando un extraño anillo en los dedos de David, similar al suyo propio, el joven asiente y mueve la mano en círculos, un anillo de luces se forma frente a ellos y ambos cruzan. 

El anillo de luces se cierra y el estudio queda vacío mientras las cortinas ondeaban movidas con el viento que se introduce por el ventanal abierto descuidadamente. 


End file.
